Who Killed Carmen Sandiego?
by megacoldfusion
Summary: 100 years in the future, historians on a TV show try to puzzle together one of the biggest mysteries of all time, in which that very day happened which resulted in the death of the Queen of Crime Carmen Sandiego, the real question is who killed her.


**Who killed Carmen Sandiego?**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Carmen Sandiego are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: In the past it is set in 1999, several months after the events of the episode of Can You Ever Go Home Again Pt. 2, with the future being 100 years as a couple of OC's will be involved.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **There are just some things we aren't meant to know for sure**

 **Mysteries of the past TV show**

 **The year 2099**

Surrounded by darkness a holographic television set is in the room and channels are being changed from an unknown source until it comes upon one channel as two moderators are there discussing something as this television show is widely known as the TV show known as Mystery history as the two people there are historians and suddenly the sound is turned up a little bit.

" _Welcome I am Ollie and this is Cassandra,"_ said Ollie _"We are historians uncovering histories biggest mysteries and today we will be discussing and putting together_ ,"

" _A mystery from the 20_ _th_ _century_ ," said Cassandra " _Who Killed Carmen Sandiego_ and why?"

"But who is Carmen Sandiego," said Ollie "The history file shows this."

The holo-screen switches over to various crimes show by Carmen Sandiego from very old footage as the Historians moderate in detail by mentioning she was once an ACME agent gone rouge and became their greatest enemy by stealing just about everything and anything, those plans were foiled by Chef a A.I of ACME, along with many ACME agents including Zack and Ivy, then they go on to mention the Lee Jordan incident, along with Malcolm Avalon which it was reported that he is the father of Carmen Sandiego.

A sigh is heard in the darkness as a pair of eyes is watching the television program with great interest as the two historians go on to mention after that incident Carmen and her group known as VILE lays low for a bit, until it is reported that ACME had captured Carmen and her people in fact she had surrendered willingly to Zack and Ivy, ACME's top agents.

" _We've explained who Carmen Sandiego is or was_ ," said Ollie

" _Now we will show the greatest mystery ever in this old footage of television broadcasts_ ," said Cassandra " _How she was killed_ ,"

* * *

 **San Francisco 1999**

 **Near ACME headquarters**

Security footage shows a sea of reporters, outside the building of ACME detective agency as in only moments ago ACME dropped a bomb shell in reporting the capture of many members of VILE and their leader, the worlds greatest thief known as Carmen Sandiego. Then a reporter spots ACME agent Zack and Ivy in which other reporters rush to speak to them, then it goes to video footage of the interview of the agents as the A.I Chief is there as well and hovering around, uttering nonsense as well

" _How did you manage to capture Carmen_ Sandiego," asked one of them

" _Simple my quit wit and thinking brought_ Carmen down," said Zack " _She was planning on stealing all the holidays at the same time,"_

Ivy slapped him upside the head and replied " _It wasn't like that at all, Zack can be a show off at times_ ,"

" _Then how_ ," asked another one

" _She surrendered willingly_ ," said Ivy " _As other ACME agents have rounded up the members of VILE_ , _ACME helicopters are transporting her here now, look you can see the lead helicopter with Carmen inside_."

Then the TV footage shows Carmen Sandiego in the lead helicopter as television cameras zoom in on the master thief, she is in handcuffs and is being guarded by two guards including the pilot who is flying the helicopter. She smiled and waved…..but then.

 **KABOOOM**

The helicopter explodes in midair, in which the burning wreckage falls to the street below as Zack, Ivy and emergency crews race to the scene as other helicopters carrying many, many VILE agents explode in mid-air as well, almost simultaneously. Once Zack, Ivy and the emergency crews which the footage shows a burning wreak as reporters questioned the agents, but then a gust of wind occurs as Zack is hit in the face with the red hat of Carmen Sandiego. Chief, Zack and Ivy look on in sadness as the boy holds thee burned red hat of Carmen.

* * *

 **Mysteries of the past TV show**

 **The year 2099**

" _Now if it stops right there_ ," said Ollie " _The loss was tragic, but a mystery occurred that was never solved_ ,"

" _Who Killed Carmen Sandiego_ ," said Cassandra " _And Why, because a master thief like her had many, many enemies_. _That answer maybe left unsolved_ "

The historians go on to explain there had been many investigations into it, in the past even ACME was a suspect, but they were cleared. However their reputation was damaged beyond repair as ACME had Carmen right in the palm of their hands and ACME had disbanded four years later, but the search for her killer continued until there were no leads and too many suspects, some suspected that Carmen arraigned to be killed, along with agents of VILE and others suspected that she faked her death so she could live on.

" _100 years later it is still a mystery_ ," said Ollie " _So I ask you the viewing audience as you can use your holo-controllers to vote_."

" _We many not have all the answers_ ," said Cassandra " _Vote on if this mystery should die or be left as a mystery_ ,"

There is a click in the background in which a silhouette of a figure uses the holo-controller to vote and watched as the votes are tallied in then the screen shows the votes and then switches over to the historians.

" _The votes are in and it says that 99.9 percent of the viewing audience that this mystery should die_ ," said Ollie

" _With 1 percent of the vote left as a mystery_ ," said Cassandra " _Thank you for watching and good night_ ,"

The holo- televison set is shut off by the person standing in the darkened room as her eyes could almost glow in the darkness in which the person found it amusing after all this time they don't know if it is a mystery or not. So then the figure started walking towards a closet that lights up on the inside in which it shows a red trench coat, a matching fedora, and black leather gloves.

The figure reaches out with it's hand to show the hand is of a woman as the woman grabs the red trench coat, matching fedora and black leather gloves as the woman figure puts them on as her eyes as visible, along with a smile upon her lips and the closet door is shut as footsteps are heard to indicate the woman is walking towards something, but then stops and the woman flips a switch upon the wall, a spot light shined down upon the woman dressed in the clothing.

"But maybe there are just some things we aren't meant to know for sure." said the woman "A future rip for the taking and no ACME to do anything about it. Oh well it's time for the world to be reintroduced to Carmen Sandiego," she paused "Until then see you all next crime,"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
